


Of scratches and, well, scratches

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AKA, Established Relationship, I guess???, I love how this is a tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Switching, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Injuries, Scratching, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, aka scratches, changki rise, changkyun is a blushing mess, everyone else is scandalized, i guess, implied bottom changkyun, implied bottom kihyun, implied top changkyun, implied top kihyun, jooheon is proud, the duality of changki y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Monsta X finds out a few bits about the dynamic of their resident not-couple that they really didn't need to know.





	Of scratches and, well, scratches

**Author's Note:**

> I say not-couple because I see Changki denying being in a relationship while calling each other lovers. Also, the others would probably tease them till eternity.

It all escalated the moment Changkyun relaxed back into their couch.

  
"Ouch!"

  
He immediately shot up with a grimace and turned to squint at the couch. His hand slowly made his way over his shoulder to touch his back and he barely suppressed another wince.

  
"Ow..."

  
As almost everyone was seated somewhere close to him, the small whine didn't go unnoticed and immediately reacted upon.

  
"KIHYUN! CHANGKYUN'S HURT!"

  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGKYUN'S HURT?!!"

  
Before the person in question could explain about how he isn't hurt, not really, Kihyun rushed into the living room at the cry of Minhyuk and zoomed onto his lover in a matter of seconds. Changkyun was still holding his shoulder but stood up to prepare to escape any kind of fussing.

  
Kihyun's eyes found their way to his shoulders and how he slumped to avoid his shirt to have further contact with his skin.

  
Changkyun couldn't help the slightly guilty look.

  
Kihyun was furious.

  
"Changkyun..."

 

"Listen hyung-“  

 

"Why do your shoulders hurt?"

 

"-it's not that bad-"

 

"Didn't you say you took care of it?"

 

"-and it really doesn't hurt-"

  
Changkyun tried backing away as Kihyun started stalking towards him, not caring about the others who watched the debacle confused and slightly worried.

  
"Take off your shirt."

  
"-there is no need-

  
"Do you want me to do it?"

  
"No, I can do it!"

  
"Then do it."

  
Kihyun had Changkyun backed up against a wall, staring him down and daring him to refuse any further. Changkyun knows a lost battle when he sees one and started lifting his arms, only to wince halfway up as the movement pulled as his sore skin. While still angry, Kihyun's eyes softened and he helped him take the shirt off, noticing that it's the same he wore after he cleaned up yesterday.

  
Gasps were heard throughout the living room but the couple didn't pay them much attention, Changkyun guiltily looking down while his hyung stared at his back where even, angry red lines caused by his own nails stood out.

  
"Remind me to _never_ let you clean up by yourself again, no matter how hard you fucked me."

  
Changkyun blushed furiously while another round of gasps, this time sounding strangely strangled, echoed through the room. Kihyun held the shirt in front of Changkyun's chest, offering him at least a little decency and when the boy took it, he turned to go to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

  
Changkyun stared after his hyung, still blushing but a small part of him was quite proud that he caused him to scratch him that deeply last night. That feeling was short-lived however, when shuffling from the living room reminded him what the other members had just seen and got to know more about their relationship than they planned on revealing. He turned around, his shirt still in front of his chest, and everyone was staring at him in horrified amazement. Minhyuk was hanging with his mouth open all over Jooheon, who was the only one who smirked at his friend. Hyungwon made some garbled sounds that were probably supposed to be words and their two oldest had their heads in their hands, various degrees of a mental breakdown on their faces. Changkyun chose not to say anything.

  
Kihyun returned with a healing salve and carefully spread it over the scratches, the cool feeling pushing a sigh out of the boy.

  
"Don't do that again, Changkyun."

  
"Sorry."

  
Kihyun gave him a soft slap near one of the scratches.

  
"Sorry _hyung_."

  
"You're lucky though, they won't scar, just hurt a lot for a while. Be grateful that I trim my nails for you."

  
"I thought you trimmed them for another reason?"

  
"That too, don't get cocky you brat."

  
Minhyuk joined Hyungwon with his strangled noises, not believing what they are hearing.

  
"Well Kyunnie, good to know your stage persona isn't just a façade."

  
Even though Kihyun was still near his painful back, Changkyun couldn't resist smirking back at his best friend.

  
"Oh, _definitely_ not", Kihyun unexpectedly chimed in.

  
"Oh god STOP, I didn't need to know this about Changkyunnie!", Hoseok wailed in anguish.

  
Changkyun was still blushing but his lover's hands rubbing soothing circles all over his shoulders, alleviating the pain and being a point of comfort relaxed him in this quite awkward situation.

  
Hyunwoo spoke up, having apparently recovered from the onslaught of unwanted information.

  
"How is his back? Will he be okay to go to practice?"

  
"I think so. Though maybe not already today."

  
"I'll be fine-!"

  
"I can't really trust your judgement now, can I?"

  
Changkyun pouted but didn't argue back.

  
"Alright, then you'll stay back today Changkyunnie."

  
Changkyun slumped but nodded.

  
"I'll stay with him."

  
"Hyung, you don't need to-"

  
"I'm the cause of you staying back, so I'll take care of you. Besides, I'll let you give me some scratches back in retaliation while these guys are out, to make us even."

  
Changkyun choked on his spit while the others shouted at them to _stop talking about this!_

 

(Next day at practice Kihyun proudly showed off his own set of scratches on his chest and his upper arms whenever he lifted his shirt to wipe away sweat. Minhyuk stared a second too long confusedly so Kihyun explained that he _couldn’t possibly have Changkyun on his back with his injuries_ which resulted in another round of scandalized screeching.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I'm still proud. If anyone wants to write in detail how The Scratches happened, feel free and tag me, I will love you forever. 
> 
> Should anyone want to see me reblog and retweet the same damn things over and over again because I'm a mess, here's my [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284) .


End file.
